The invention belongs to the field of construction engineering, particularly building constructions, and concerns fittings for doors, more precisely devices for moving the door wing into open/closed position by means of spring force, the door wings being of the pivoting kind.
The invention is based on the problem of how to re-arrange and interconnect the components of a cup-hinge in order to obtain such a short assembly, which could be used even in the least convenient hinge situation, i.e., the situation when the door wing partly overlaps the side wall of the furniture or the door wing is incorporated into the frame of the wardrobe.
From DE 28 18 735 A1 there is known a hinge having a spring catch mechanism comprising a hinge arm, which, by means of two screws, is fastened through its base plate to the furniture side wall and is, by means of two hinge pivot levers, connected to a hinge cup. The latter is inserted into a corresponding blind hole of the furniture door wing and fastened thereto by means of screws.
In the section of the hinge arm facing the hinge pivot levers there is arranged along the arm the housing of a spring, which housing is by a dowel belonging to the inner hinge pivot lever inside the hinge arm connected to the hinge arm. In the housing there is arranged longitudinally in the direction of the hinge arm a helical spring accomodating a thrust bolt, which contacts a section of the inner hinge pivot lever in the hinge arm, which section is provided with a cam. On its front end the thrust bolt comprises a bevel facing the hinge pivot lever and the base plate.
In the direction towards the hinge cup the housing of the spring is provided with a prolongation having a longitudinal groove, which serves as a guidance for the lateral faces of the inner hinge pivot lever.
Due to the arrangement of the spring along the hinge arm the above constructional solution really makes possible the incorporation of helical springs of any length, but to cooperate with them a big pushing cam of the inner hinge pivot lever in the hinge arm is necessary, which results in a big stroke of the spring, thereby weakening the effect of the increased length of the spring. Long hinge arms are necessary, which influences the price of the article. The manufacture of hinge arms is more complicated when the door wing is incorporated into the frame of the wardrobe or the door wing partly overlaps the side wall of the furniture because in such cases relatively high and bent hinge arms are needed.
A further disadvantage of the known solution resides in the fact that due to the small supporting area between the prolongation of the housing of the spring and the cam of the inner hinge pivot lever there are generated high surface pressures, which results in a rapid wear of the elements with lower hardness.